


Purse Fic

by vinnyoncrack



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Evan fucks purses, Kinks, M/M, Smut, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8621113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinnyoncrack/pseuds/vinnyoncrack
Summary: WARNING: Disturbing and Weird.  Evan is a regular gamer who has a fetish for fucking purses and together his best friend fuck a purse.





	1. Chapter 1

I Evan Fong am in love with my best friend but I have a secret that no one knows about. Not even my best friend Jonathan. I fuck purses. How? I just slide my dick in there. I usually get these urges when I hear his voice and a purse just reminds me of him. He's going to Pax EAST Soon and I want to come out to him. It's in one month. I'm so scared...

Then I hear my phone ring and it's Jonathan.

''Hey!'' He says and I shiver. 

''Hey'' I retort and start grabbing my cock through my gray sweats. 

''So are you ready to hug me? Jonathan said jumping on his bed.

Evan sighed and retorted with, ''Yes I'm gonna hug you so hard.''

Correction: Fuck a purse so hard thinking about you. 

''Okay well I gotta go! See you later lover.'' Joked Delirious but Evan just let his phone go and ran for Sydney's purse. 

He popped out his cock and opened the zipper and slid his hard cock in the ''hole''.

He squished the fabric between his cock together. ''Jonathan.'' He let out a breathy moan and pushed the purse back and forth in between his cock. He laid down on his bed and curled his toes. He imagined this was the way Jonathan felt. He was so busy with the pleasure, he didn't notice he would ejaculate. 

He stretched out his legs and thrusted into the purse. His toes curled and he moaned aloud.

''Oh fuck yeah.'' And the he cummed in the purse. 

''Shit!" He said running to the bathroom as he tried to clean the mess he made. He looked down at his erect cock and just thought.

''Hm.... Maybe at PAX EAST he will understand. I mean yeah he would.'' 

Evan sighed and put on clothes and packed for PAX EAST. Better now than never.

TO BE CONTINUED....


	2. Chapter 2

PAX finally came around and I couldn't hold it in. On my plane ride there, I grabbed Sydney purse when she was asleep and started fucking it. ''Oh Jonathan.'' I said real low tone. 

I thrusted inside of the purse and felt my sweat trickle down my neck. I panted heavily and cummed inside of the bag. I of course washed it and then went back to my seat.

''Why is all my stuff from my purse on me? And why do you have my purse?'' Sydney had one eyebrow raised and I just smiled. ''Here you go?''

She rolled her eyes and put all the stuff back into her purse and then she sniffed it. ''It.. It smells like paint.'' 

my cum smells like paint?

''I wonder why!" I said and then put my pillow behind my head and dreamt about Jonathan.

***

I awoke to seeing Sydney hitting me on the side and saying, ''We're here.'' 

We got off the plan and headed straight to the hotel. It was the afternoon but we were still jet lagged. 

\---

 

The event was crazy and i swear i had the best time ever with the fans but of course i was a little shy. As i walked to Sydney's and I's hotel room i felt a weird presence. 

 

I sighed and looked around the room. I palmed my cock and thought about Jonathan and immediately grabbed Sydney's purse. The window was open and the balcony just looked weird. i couldn't help but not care. i pulled off my pants and spit onto my cock, i felt my spine tingling.

 

I moaned as i moved horizontally on my cock. I then got the purse  and rubbed as well as squished it against my length. 

 

''Oh fuck yeah... Oh God.''  I moaned. 

''Ahem.'' I thrusted into the purse and looked up to see a blue eyed, tanish, tall man smiling at me.

 

''Delirious?''

 

''Wow you're kinky.''

 

He went on knees  and smiled. He licked my tip like a cat and opened  his mouth wider and motioned downward. 

 

He licked my balls all the way to my cock and i laughed.

 

￼ 

 

 

He then looked up at me. With Pre-cum sticking to his lips

 

￼ 

 

 

''So are we gonna fuck the purse now?''

 

My eyes widened and i laughed, ''Uh hell yeah!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED....


End file.
